homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic Council
The Galactic Council was a Galactic organization which helped deal with disputes and other problems brought up by its members. It was originally founded by 16 independent nations in the Galaxy, among which were the Hiigarans and the Taiidans. Overview The collective power of the Galactic Council was unmatched by any other force in the Galaxy. Although the Council rarely took full military action, they could and would occasionally call on members' militaries to take action, such as in the Hiigaran surrender of their Hyperspace core to the Bentusi. The Council held such sway in the Galaxy that even the Taiidan Empire at its peak still had to answer to the Council. History The Galactic Council was founded after a massive uprising of planets under Bentusi protectorate. The primary founding members were then the two strongest empires in the galaxy, the Hiigaran Empire and the Taiidan Empire. Among one of the first matters taken before the Council was between the Hiigaran Empire and the Taiidan Empire about several worlds that both Empires claimed as their own. The Council decided in favor of the Taiidan, mostly through underhanded tactics by the Taiidan (such as killing off disloyal Council representatives and replacing them with ones loyal to the Taiidan), and the Hiigarans slowly lost trust in the Council. One day, however, the Hiigarans found the second of the Three Hyperspace Cores, and they quickly built a new flagship to store it, Sajuuk's Wrath. Using the power of the core, the Hiigarans Far Jumped past Taiidani lines to their capital of Taiidan, and after defeating the Taiidan Elite Guard, they laid waste to the planet. After the Taiidan's capital of Taiidan was completely destroyed, the council immediately brought up the Hiigarans' traitorous actions to the floor. Moving with surprising speed, the council demanded that the Hiigarans surrender their hyperspace core to the Bentusi for safekeeping, and to deactivate much of their navy. When The Great Harbor Ship of Bentus arrived, the Hiigarans appeared to be complying with the order; however, when Bentus got closer, the Hiigarans immediately powered up their ships and began firing at Bentus's hyperspace core casing. Undaunted, Bentus jumped away into a nearby asteroid field, and came back with a substantial Bentusi fleet. The Hiigarans were crushed, though the captain of Sajuuk's Wrath crashed the ship into the Angel Moon, apparently destroying it. With the hyperspace core lost and the Hiigaran Navy defeated, the Bentusi decided to head back home. However, a vengeful Taiidan Admiral, Riesstiu I, decided to take revenge on the Hiigarans. Moving swiftly and crushing all Hiigaran resistance with ease, Riesstiu eventually came to control all of the Hiigaran Empire. While this was happening, the Galactic Council begged Riesstiu to stop his rage. It was a futile effort unfortunately, and when the campaign was over, Riesstiu wanted to execute every single Hiigaran in the empire. The Galactic Council, however, managed to reach an ultimatum before he could do so: Every Hiigaran was ordered to board Khar-Toba-class Transport ships, and they were to head for the Outer Rim. Anybody who refused to go could be put into slavery. Riesstiu finally agreed, and the most of the Hiigarans were spared from Riesstiu's onslaught. The Hiigarans managed to smuggle the second Hyperspace core (which was not destroyed but in fact just hidden in the wreckage of Sajuuk's Wrath) onto one of the Khar-Tobas, and they left for a distant planet with the Hyperspace Core in tow. As the centuries passed, the newly restored Taiidan Empire slowly became more decadent and corrupt, and the Emperors gradually became more and more vicious. Unfortunately, the council also degraded, and it eventually turned into a slow, bloated organization which almost never reached decisions. Several thousand years after the Hiigarans were sent away, the Hiigarans (called the Exiles by other races and the Kushan by themselves) relearned of their past, and they built a mothership to transport 600,000 Kushans to Hiigara and house the great hyperspace core. Unfortunately, during their first test of the core, the Taiidan attacked their second home of Kharak, and completely destroyed all life on the surface with illegal Low Orbit Atmosphere Deprivation Weapons. The Mothership herself was attacked by a group of Turanic Raiders. After returning to Kharak and heading to the Great Wastelands, they came across a Bentusi tradeship. Though the Bentusi quickly realized who these people were, they remained silent about the truth, and when the Exiles asked for help, the Bentusi replied that they would take the matter to the council. Sometime later, en route to the council, however, the tradeship was attacked by Taiidan ships in an attempt to prevent the Bentusi from informing the Galactic Council. The Exiles managed to come just in time, and saved the Tradeship from destruction. After revealing the Hiigarans' past to them, the Bentusi tradeship continued on it's way to the council. After the Bentusi were attacked by Taiidan forces and the Exiles came to their aid, they brought the Exiles' case up in front of the Council. After the Kushan fleet had reached the Homeworld, Hiigara, and took down the Imperial flagship, several Council starships entered the Hiigara system and ended all hostilities there, announcing that "this war is over." The Council had decided the conflict in the Kushans' favor, and they were allowed to reclaim Hiigara. About 100 years later, however, the Council came under attack from a new enemy, the Vaygr. Though the council was powerful, even they could not stand up to the might of Makaan and the Vaygr, and sometime before 100 AHL, the Galactic Council collapsed as all of its nations were defeated. Source * Homeworld * History of Hiigara: Prelude to the End Times Category:Lore: Organisations